Italy
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Country | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Italians | poi = Sicily; Venice | 1st = }} Italy is a small country located in Southern Europe. it's capital city is Rome, which is located in the central-western portion of the peninsula on the Tiber River. Italy is bordered by Austria, France and Switzerland to the north and the Italian Peninsula to the south, which consists of the islands Sicily and Sardinia. Points of Interest ; Palermo: Palermo is a historic city in Southern Italy, the capital of the autonomous region Sicily and the Province of Palermo. ; Rome: Rome is the capital of Italy and the country's largest and most populated municipality (central area), with over 2.7 million residents in 1,285.3 km2 (496.3 sq mi), while the population of the urban area is estimated by Eurostat to be 3.46 million. ; Sicily: Sicily is the largest island in the Mediterranean Sea and an autonomous region of Italy. Minor islands around it are also considered to be part of Sicily. ; Venice: Venice is a city in northeastern Italy sited on a group of 118 small islands separated by canals and linked by bridges. Venice is renowned for the beauty of its setting, its architecture and its artworks. Films that take place in * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Devil Inside, The * Gladiator * Godfather, The * Godfather: Part II, The * Godfather: Part III, The * Hannibal * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The * Omen, The * Senza Buccia * Stigmata * Stripes * Zoolander 2 Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. In film * 20 Million Miles to Earth: In the 1957 film 20 Million Miles to Earth, the Venusian space monster known as Ymir was brought back to the planet where he grew to a prodigious size and began rampaging throughout . Tearing through the streets of Rome, he engaged police and military and even had a wrestling match with an elephant. As soldiers tried to stop him, Ymir evaded them by diving into the Tiber River. He later emerged near the ruins of the Roman Coliseum. Ymir scaled the building, but a soldier fired a bazooka, which ultimately brought the monster down. * Godfather, The: After Michael Corleone kills the mobster Sollozzo and corrupt police captain McCluskey, his family sends him to Sicily to avoid arrest as well as reprisal from other mobsters. While there, he meets and falls in love with a woman named Appolonia Vitelli. Appolonia was killed in a car bomb planted by mobster looking to kill Michael. Shortly thereafter, Michael returned to the United States. * Godfather: Part II, The: In the year 1901, a man named Andolini from the town of Corleone insulted the local mafia chieftain, Don Ciccio, and as a result, Ciccio had his entire family killed. Andolini's nine-year-old son, Vito, survived and immigrated to New York City where he assumed the surname of Corleone. * Godfather: Part III, The: Michael Corleone took his family on a vacation to Sicily in preparation for his son Anthony's debut as an opera singer at the Teatro Massimo. They stayed at the villa of Corleone family friend Don Tommasino. At this time, Michael tried to repair the relationship with his estranged wife, Kay. A mobster named Altobello had Don Tommasino killed and Michael swore that he would "sin no more". Michael returned to Sicily years later where he died alone in 1997. * Stigmata: Jesuit priest Father Andrew Kiernan collected evidence showing a young woman from Pittsburgh named Frankie Paige who demonstrated having the effects of stigmata, and possibly even demonic possession. He sent recordings of Paige's possession to the Vatican for analysis. See also * Italian * Italian films External Links * at Wikipedia * Italy at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Italy Category:20 Million Miles to Earth (1957)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather, The (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather: Part II, The (1974)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather: Part III, The (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Hannibal (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Moonstruck (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Senza Buccia/Miscellaneous Category:Stigmata (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Stripes (1981)/Miscellaneous